Childhood Love
by Chibi C.A.S
Summary: (Takes place when the turtles are 9-years) Little Leo had another fight with Raphael that made him wander off to the park. He then meets this girl and they easily became best friends. But what happens if this friendship is more than that? Chapter 4 is up!
1. Chapter 1: The Fight

_Childhood Love_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the ninja turtles except my own character or others that are not recognized in the TMNT Universe. So do not make a harsh review. Also do not mind grammar errors._

_Summary: When Leonardo was a 9-year-old kid, he had a fight with Raphael that made go to off to the park and met this girl. They easily became best friends. But will there friendship be more than that?_

A SHORT CHAPTER STORY!

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Fight

That shining morning in Manhattan was very busy. People are busily making it way throughout the crowds and working. Construction workers were still planning and building big and new buildings, business men and women were making paper work while the cops and firemen kept Manhattan a safe place for people to work, visit, and have entertainment.

But, down Manhattan grounds there lays a little lair in the sewer system that no one ever knows about.

Little Michelangelo whined for the pizza again that was just sitting on the counter. He was very small and he could not reach the pizza on the plate.

"Come on! I am so hungry my tummy is controlling me!" he shouted.

Little Raphael was getting to be annoyed; he was trying to watch his favorite show, which was "Sesame Street". He was grinding his teeth whenever Mike was moaning for Pizza or even crying for pizza.

"Mikey would you please be quiet before I get crazy!" Raph yelled.

"Oh what ya gonna do Mr. Big Guy!" Mikey stuck a tongue that made Raph get a fit.

"Mikey you gonna pay for this!" Raph said as he held a fist on him. Mikey stuck his tongue out again.

Raph growled and started chasing Mikey around the room.

Little Donatello was stacking his blocks until Mikey and Raph ran over it. This made the little turtle cry.

"You are so mean!" Don cried out loud.

Mike and Raph were still fooling around and Don was crying.

Leonardo, the eldest of the turtles came. He was covering his little ears of all these rackets his little brothers were doing.

"Shut up!" He yelled.

His brothers stop and looked at him.

"Leo! You're in big trouble mister! You said the 'S' word!" Mike said mimicking Michelle from Full House.

"I don't care! You do this everyday, making a racket. Don't you see? Master Splinter is taking a nap and we should be quiet or else were grounded!" Leo explained as he crossed his arms.

Don sniffed, "But they wrecked my blocks!"

Leo rolled his eyes, "Mike and Raph say sorry to Don…"

Mike and Raph turned to Don and apologized, "Sorry… (Pronounced 'Sowwy.')" They helped Don stack up his blocks.

Raph turned to Leo and gave him a dirty look, "Hail you fear'ess 'eader (fearless leader)." Leo the growled and tackled Raph after doing that. Mike and Don got scared that they ran to wake up Master Splinter.

Leo then shouted while tackling Raph, "Never to call me that Hothead!" Raph then pushed him, "Never call me that too!" They started pushing each other and wrestling each other they also started biting each other.

Master Splinter then came and yelled, "MY SONS STOP IT THIS INSTANCE!"

The two stopped.

Master Splinter then scolded them; "I do not want to have violence in this home! Mike and Don are very afraid and you should feel afraid too. They could have been hurt!"

Leo then shouted to Splinter. "Master! I am sick of these rackets my brothers have been causing I hate this! So leave me alone!" Leo then stormed out of the lair.

"Leonardo you are to young to be out of the topside!" Master Splinter yelled. Leo ignored him and kept walking…

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: Miaka

_Childhood Love_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the ninja turtles except my own character or others that are not recognized in the TMNT Universe. So do not make a harsh review. Also do not mind grammar errors._

_Author's Notes: Hello, this is the second chapter of my short story, "Childhood Love". Please enjoy!

* * *

_

Chapter 2: Miaka

Leo had on his blue coat and his blue cap when he was at the topside. The people there were so busy that they didn't even bother to look down and see a mutant turtle boy walking along. Leo kept thinking about his brothers and how noisy they are. But still, he cared about them and loves them with all his heart.

Brothers.

'Brothers.' Leo thought. He felt so sorry for himself yelling like that to them… and Master Splinter. Leo walked faster away from the crowded streets in Manhattan. He then found a park across the street he was walking.

Leo sighed and happily crossed the street to the park.

He then walked carefully into the park.

There were a few people in the park. Leo kept looking for a hiding place to relax in; he then found a space behind some rose bushes. Leo then went to that special space he found and relaxed.

Leo accidentally drifted to sleep…

Later…

It was about 4:00 pm at the park and Leo was still in his hiding place sleeping. A little girl then found his little hiding place and saw him asleep. The girl had dark brown hair with brown eyes. She was sort of a Japanese decent. Her hair was pulled up with two buns on each side. The buns were elegantly tied into blue ribbons.

She carefully tapped Leo's turtle beak that made Leo laughed and made his eyes shot open, which it did.

Leo awoke and saw the girl sitting in front of him. Leo jumped up with surprise!

"W-Who are you?" he asked with a surprised face.

The girl smiled warmly, "My name is Miaka! What is your name turtle boy?"

Leo huffed, "Do not call me turtle boy you klutzy girl!" (A/N: Leo is in a bad mood…) The girl then changed her happy expression to a sad expression. Besides, she was only 7 and Leo is 9.

Miaka then started to cry, tears came out of her shining brown eyes and poured into the ground like a never-ending rain. Leo then saw the sadness of the girl. He carefully said in a soothing voice, "I'm sorry! I am very sorry for making you cry Miaka."

Miaka stopped crying and looked at him, "You're so mean! But anyways, what is your name?" Leo then shrugged, "My name is Leonardo, call me Leo for short." Miaka smiled and dried her tears, "Nice to meet you Leo-san."

Leo looked at her; he knew she was sort of Japanese. "So your Japanese?" he asked. Miaka nodded her head slowly, "Yeah, my father is from Japan but my mom is from America." Miaka explained, "How about you what is your family like? Are they mutant turtles like you? Why are you even a turtle? Where you from Japan? Is this too much questions?"

She giggled and Leo laughed, "Apparently, yes… too much questions!"

Miaka then looked at him deeply and asked, "Do you want to play for a little while?" Leo scratched his head, "Are you sure? I mean…"

"No!" Miaka interrupted. "We can play here in your secret place so no one can see you!" Leo then looked at her and smiled, "Okay, so what do you want to play Miaka?" Miaka then shrugged, "I don't know, but we can try playing hide and seek." The both agreed and played their game.

Leo and Miaka were having the best days of their lives playing with each other. They even tell stories until…

"MIAKA! WHERE ARE YOU? IT'S TIME TO GO HOME!" Miaka's mother called out to her daughter. Miaka turned to her mother and then looked at Leo with a sad expression. "Aw… we I have to leave. You want to meet here again tomorrow? I always go here after school." Leo then nodded.

"Do not worry Miaka, I'll be here tomorrow!" Miaka smiled and hugged him. That made Leo blushes deep red.

After that, Miaka left and Leo went down to the sewers…

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: Busted

_Childhood Love_

_Author's Notes: Chapter 3 is up please enjoy, and do not mind my grammar errors. Still improving at this very moment._

_Short Chapter Story_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 3: Busted

It was getting dark and little Leo was going down to the sewer hole. He was humming a happy song since he had a fun time with his best friend Miaka. Leo then had a little feeling when he thought about Miaka.

"Nah, I don't have a crush on her!" Leo frowned and started walking to the lair.

Then he had another feeling, a feeling of sadness. Leo knew Master Splinter would yell at him and ground him for the rest of his life. Leo then told himself to calm down as he walks along the sewers.

Master Splinter was waiting patiently for his older son. He was drinking green tea as the other little turtles were playing.

Mike then looked at Don who was drawing, "Don, I am sure worried about Leo. I mean he's gone for a very long time." Don then turned to Mike, "Don't worry, Leo will find his way." Raph then interrupted the conversation, "Leo must be lost in the cold boo hoo!" he said meanly.

Don then huffed, "That wasn't very nice Raph!" Raph rolled his eyes. Don and Mike continued drawing.

Then, Leo came in. His brothers then turned into a shocking expression. Master Splinter then stopped meditating and turned to his son.

"Leonardo! Where have you been? We were worried about you!" Master Splinter scolded Leo. Leo just looked at him with a mad expression he then sighed. "I am sorry Master Splinter, I was out in the park…"

Splinter then raised his eyebrow.

Leonardo just gulped; he did not want to tell him about Miaka. So he just stood there, without a word. Master Splinter sighed, "Leonardo, go to your room. I am grounding you for 1 week." Leo nodded and rushed to his room.

Don and Mike exchanged looks.

Don said, "I never saw Leo act weird like this." Mike nodded, "I know, something is really weird it's like that movie…" Raph then covered Mike mouth. "Don't even get started with those mystery alien movies you watched."

Don laughed.

* * *

**A/N: That's the end of Chapter 3!**


	4. Chapter 4: Thinking About You

_Childhood Love_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the ninja turtles except my own character or others that are not recognized in the TMNT Universe. So do not make a harsh review. Also do not mind grammar errors.

* * *

_

Chapter 4: Thinking About You

**Miaka's P.O.V**

Today was another day of boring 3rd grade class again. I can't stop thinking about Leo for some reason. I just don't know why. Do I have even had a crush on him or something? I am too young to think about this even though I am only seven and a half years old. He's a turtle boy, but what if he is an android robot leading me to a secret dark palace where-

"Miaka! Could you tell me what is 60 x 3?" Miss Harris asked me. She was a cold mean teacher in my private school.

"Umm…well…it's…" I started to get nervous. The other students stared at me while the teacher crossed her arms and waited for me to answer. "I-I w-well you see its…" My voice was fading away but then the teacher finally answers.

"Miss Takana, you must pay attention. The answer is 180." She finally answered. I nodded and sat back down. My friend Karen turns to me, "Miaka, don't worry. You'll be good at it!" she smiled. I smiled back.

Karen was a good friend. She was also my friend since kindergarten. Karen and I had lots of fun together!

I was also still thinking about Leo and what we were going to do in the park today.

**Leo's P.O.V**

I was still grounded since yesterday. I only came out of my room when we were eating or going to the dojo to practice. Today, I kept on thinking about Miaka and what is stored for us at the park.

"Miaka…" I yawned as a laid back on my bed and think about her more.

That pretty face, that sweet little smile, and her shining brown eyes. Man, what am I thinking? Do I have a crush on her?

Then someone knocked on my door.

"Who is it?" I called out.

"It's me. Raphael." Raph answered. He then opened the door and looked at me with a glare again. For some reason, Raph seems to be always mad and never showed a soft side. But I still know, that deep inside him there is a softer and loving Raphael.

"What do you want?" I asked. Raph then sighed, "I just wanted to see my older bro to know what's happening to him in his room." I smirked, "Wow… I never saw you so softer before." He then glared at me again; "Don't even tell Mike and Don about that."

I laughed and he chuckled.

I never ever saw Raph this nice to me in years. He then stopped laughing and turned to me, "Leo, I was worried about you and I was wonderin'. What the shell were you doing outside anyways?"

I then felt nervous and scared; I didn't want to tell him the truth. He might get angry and tell Master Splinter on me or even my brothers. Raph never I mean never ever kept a secret in his life so I decided to tell him anyway and hope he will not tell Master, Mike, and Don.

"I-I-I was sorta, well met this girl in the park…" I said and then I saw Raph's eyes became wide, "You met a human girl at the park! Leo are ya…" I covered Raph's mouth before Master Splinter heard him.

"Raph, quiet down. She wasn't even scared; she was nice, playful, and caring. (A/N: Not a Mary-sue!) Also she was really fun to be with." I explained.

Raph then looked at his brother with a confused face.

Leo explained more about her later on…

* * *


End file.
